Baby,Baby, Baby
by asiaaanx
Summary: A oneshot based on Justin Bieber's song "Baby." Story goes along with the lyrics : Check it out!


_Hey, guys (: So, this is a oneshot I've been working on for some quite time now. I love this one, especially the song. It's by Justin Bieber and it's called "Baby". He sounds like a total girl, but the beat and the lyrics are awesome! :D So anyways, I hope you review this one? (:

* * *

_

_You know you love me, I know you care  
__Just shout whenever, and I'll be there__  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart_

I walked into East High for the first day of my junior year. Normally, I'd be sort of excited to start this new year; a fresh start and bigger things to get involved in. But this time, I wasn't that excited; I was actually pretty down. I had just broken up with my first proper girlfriend, Sharpay Evans. She was and still is my first love. We had broken up for an unknown reason. I would say it was pretty mutual.

Sharpay was gorgeous; beautiful brown eyes, sparkling smile, angelic blonde hair, and a sexy body that would make any girl jealous. Of course, guys flirted with her and eyed her with an animal-like look in their eyes… and that happened all summer long. I got sick and tired of it, and I grew distant from her. Then a few days before our first day today, she came to my house, and when I thought she wanted to say that she wanted us to be together again, she said, "I think we need to break up." And I was horrified; I never thought that would happen. The worst part is I still love her.

_Are we an item?__  
Girl, quit playin'__  
We're just friends__  
What are you sayin'?__  
Said there's another, look right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time_

I reached my locker and started unpacking my backpack. I reached inside and the first thing I felt was my iPhone. I touched the screen lightly and the screen lit up. I couldn't help but smile at the wallpaper I had put the very first day I got it. The picture was of me and Sharpay. She was kissing my cheek as I smiled into the camera. My blue eyes sparkled as I received that kiss. That was the day I finally realized I was truly in love, and no one could change that feeling.

When I had told her I loved her, she was utterly and obviously shocked. I had stroked her cheeks and waited patiently for her answer. All she said was that she needed to think about it, and I agreed. I didn't want to pressure her into something she didn't want to do… or say. For a few days, I never saw her, I never heard from her, nothing.

I decided to go to her house to talk things out with her. My habit of going to Sharpay's house is not knocking at the front door. She and I were best friends before our love bloomed into a serious relationship, and I had never once in my life had to knock on their front door. And that day was no different. I had walked right in, knowing Sharpay rarely locks the door, which is totally unsafe as I always tell her. I remember how far my jaw dropped as I spotted her and some other asshole on the couch kissing. I had felt my heart crumble and fall to my stomach. She had pulled away and looked at me with painful eyes. I had run out and she caught up with me, kissing me with all her strength. I had given in; I can never resist her.

She said, "It meant nothing. You're the one that I want." I had believed her and felt ecstatic. But I knew deep inside it could be a lie. Worst of all, she never said that she loved me.

As I looked at the picture, I could feel my heart break again. That was the second time that Sharpay Evans broke my heart.

_And I was like_  
"_Baby, baby, baby, oh__  
Like baby, baby, baby, no__  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh__  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine"_

"_Baby, baby, baby, oh__Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh__  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine"_

The front doors of East High slammed shut, and I turned around like everyone else to see who had walked in. I felt my eyes brighten as I saw that it was Sharpay that walked in, acting as if she owned the school as she always has. And as she walked, I noticed some guys staring at her with that familiar animal-like look that I had hated. But I also noticed she didn't pay them any attention; instead, she was looking right at me.

Brown met blue at that moment. Butterflies started fluttering inside my stomach, and I unconsciously brought my hand to it, rubbing slightly. Though far away I could see her glossed lips curl into a noticeable grin as she kept walking. Her hair swayed from side to side in rhythm with her hips that swayed as well. I let myself stare at her hips for a second then looked back up towards her face. Yes, I love her for her, but that sexy body of hers just added to the list of why I love her.

Then I saw her standing next to me. She didn't glance at me at all; she just opened her locker as if nothing happened. I mentally smacked myself. How could I have not noticed the pink locker with a gold star with 'Sharpay' written on it right next to me? It's always been there since freshman year and will stay there until senior year.

The slamming of her locker broke my thoughts. I peeked at her face behind my locker door, and she looked at me with her eyes without turning her head. I may have been mistaken but I think I she just blushed before walking away. I shook my head before smiling to myself. Ever since I've met Sharpay in kindergarten, I thought she was going to be mine, and she did become mine. She will always be mine.

_Oh, for you I would do whatever__  
And I just can't believe we ain't together  
__I wanna play it cool__  
Though I'm losin' you__  
I'll buy you anything  
I'll buy you any ring_

Walking towards my next class, my best girl friend, Gabriella, walked up to me. I smiled at her, giving her a hug. She sighed and looked at me in my eyes. She knew what was going on, she knew I didn't want to talk about it, and she knew I loved Sharpay. Her lips curled into a small smile, and she linked her arm through mine.

"How are you?" she asked me softly.

I nodded slightly and turned to look at her. "I'm fine, I guess. But seeing her come in this morning through those doors and towards me, I was so nervous."

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah, I saw that. I saw you look at her like the way you always have. It's her loss, Troy." She looked me in the eyes again, and I sighed.

As much as I would love to say she was right, I keep thinking it's the other way around. It was _my _loss that we had broken up. Was it Sharpay's fault that she was so beautiful and every guy wanted her? I was just lucky she picked me out of all the guys that hit on her almost everyday.

I would do anything to get Sharpay back. I'm wiling to spend every dime that I have to buy her anything she wanted. If she wanted me to take her to the most expensive restaurant in town, I would. If she wanted me to buy her a new house, I would. Even if she wanted me to leave her alone, I reluctantly would. Anything just to make her happy would be good enough for me.

_Now I'm in pieces  
__Baby, fix me__  
And you shake till you wake me from this bad dream__  
I'm going down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

As I walked into my first class of the day, I looked at my feet, thinking about my summer vacation. I felt a presence touch my arm, and I looked up on impulse. My heart thumped in my chest as I realized it was Sharpay that had walked by me. Then, I swear to God my heart sunk. Sharpay sat down and Zeke, my basketball teammate, started chatting her up. She batted her eyelashes sexily, making Zeke smile widely.

I could feel my cheeks turn warm and my hands curl into fists. Then as if she knew how I was feeling, Sharpay shifted her eyes towards me for the second time this morning, locking her eyes with mine again. My eyes softened and my fists uncurled slowly. Then she looked at Zeke again, giggling and smiling again. Then I smiled to myself again; she was flirting with him to make me jealous. Feeling my heart beat again, I walked to my seat, which was right beside Sharpay's.

_And I was like_  
"_Baby, baby, baby, oh__  
Like baby, baby, baby, no__Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine"_

"_Baby, baby, baby, oh__  
Like baby, baby, baby, no__  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine"_

Throughout the class, I could feel someone's eyes on me. Without turning my head, I could see Sharpay glancing at me a few times. I couldn't help my smirk as it came upon my features. She still has feelings for me… that or I have something on my face. I finally decided to look at her and look straight into her chocolate, brown eyes. Right when I turned my head, she quickly looked at the board. I chuckled quietly and went down to my notes.

At the end of class, she and I were the last ones to exit. She walked ahead of me towards the door, and my eyes moved down to her bottom, which was shaking back and forth seductively. It's as if she knew I was watching it. Her head turned around slightly, enough for me to see a small smirk on her face, making me smile.

Breathing in, I grabbed her arm gently and turned her around. She looked at me with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape. I smirked at her, bringing her towards the lockers. She didn't hesitate or complain; she just followed me. I gently pushed her onto the lockers, looking her straight in the eyes.

Those brown eyes sparkled brightly. I could see that they were dark and began to be lighter as the color moved in towards her pupil. Her breathing became heavier and louder as I stared at her, studying her. I licked my lips slowly, looking at her glossed ones hungrily. I finally decided to speak.

"Sharpay…" was all that came out of my mouth. She gulped and looked at my lips as they neared her.

"Troy…" Hearing my name come out of that mouth made my heart beat faster and faster. It was so loud; I thought that she would hear it.

My arms wrapped around her small waist and pulled her closer to me. I leaned her onto the lockers again and I leaned my body into hers. We melted into each other, like our bodies were made to fit each others. Her body felt right against my own, and I hugged her tightly to me, placing my forehead on top of hers.

"Sharpay, I… I… " I couldn't think of what to say. There were so many things I wanted to tell her. So I decided to cut my speech a little shorter. "I love you." And with that, I kissed her.

I felt her hesitate as I tightened my grip on her, then I sighed into her mouth as she gave in. Her arms wrapped around my neck tightly, her lower body rubbing against my own. I felt a moan come out of my mouth as she poked her eager tongue into my mouth. My mouth opened slightly, letting her do whatever she wanted. She tasted like apple, like the gum she always chews. Her hair felt soft and silky and smelled like strawberries, which made me smile. I felt her smile onto my lips then pull away. My lips felt cold when she pulled away.

"I love you too," she finally said. Her mouth formed into a smile again, and I felt like jumping for joy.

_And I was like_  
"_Baby, baby, baby, oh__  
Like baby, baby, baby, no__  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine"_

"_Baby, baby, baby, oh  
__Like baby, baby, baby, no__  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine"_

_Now I'm gone (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)__  
Now I'm all gone (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
Now I'm all gone (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone (gone, gone)_

I bit my lip and smiled at her. I backed away from her, making her look at me confused. My eyes twinkled as I took her hand and kissed it softly. I looked up to meet her eyes, smiling widely.

"Sharpay Michelle Evans, will you be my official girlfriend again?" I asked her hopefully, feeling confident now that she actually said those words to me.

She giggled – oh how I love hearing that giggle – and nodded enthusiastically. She took her hand back and embraced me, almost squeezing me to death. But I didn't give a fuck. She said that she loved me after all these months that I confessed my love for her. I pulled back slightly, not letting her go, and looked her in those eyes again.

Before I could say anything, she leaned up and kissed me again, more forcefully this time but just as passionate as the last one. I held her close to me as I kissed back just as eager. My lips had watermelon flavored gloss on them now, but I didn't care. She was mine again, just as I hoped. And forever will she be mine. The one that I hope to marry, have kids with, and grow old with is right here with me. She's the one I want by my side forever.

She grabbed my hand tightly as we walked down the hall to our own lockers. I smiled at her, knowing that she was truly the one for me.

_I'm gone._


End file.
